


The list

by Rattrina



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Fear Play, Hypnos uses Thanatos, Ice Play, Kissing, Kissing chest, Knife Play, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lists, M/M, Masturbation, Mummification, Slapping, Wax Play, abrasions, cum, cum on chest, kink list, scissors, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: Hypnos has his way with his brother. I hope you enjoy my offering.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	The list

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_bookcover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/gifts).



Sleep, it had crept up on him like a shade haunting in the periphery, just beyond reach until it was too late. His eyelids became anchors weighted down by drowsiness. A yawn escaped his lips before they surrendered to soft snores. Somehow Thanatos rambled over to a velvet recliner and let the sinking sand plushness swallow his weary limbs. Once his head was cushioned, the world outside his dreams no longer existed in his consciousness. 

Awakening, it had tiptoed into his dreams and tolled a bell. The chime sent waves of stillness throughout his body. He attempted to turn over and return to the pleasant dreamscape, something hampered his attempt, a binding refrain of some sort. Thanatos huffed quietly as he forced his eyes to open. One blink followed another until his sight adjusted to the presence of light. He tried to sit up but once again his attempt was thwarted. With a grunt he thrust his torso upwards but found he had the flexibility of a stick, not entirely rigid but with minimal flex. Next he tested the availability of arm movement. The bending of his elbow was acute but not as limited as shoulder lifts were. His mouth formed the shapes of profanities as he used the strength in his neck to reposition his eyes upright, so he was able to examine his body. 

It took a lot to shock Thanatos; as 'Death incarnate' he was privy to a lot of extraordinary sights and experiences. His work took him far and wide, even to places no normal deity would frequent. However what he saw filled him with astonishment and irritation. He was normally mellow, mild and balanced, the normally emotionless void was replaced with a gape wider than a valley. How was it even possible? Gods were miracles workers but this was unprecedented, from head to toe he was cocooned in reels of paper. This strange mummification should have been possible to rip, however he had been encased in layer upon layer. Suffocating, claustrophobic, he struggled and writhed in his incarceration. To look at, his movements resembled a snake with backache. 

Struggling became an energy draining exercise so he halted. Laying there in the embrace of stillness he only allowed his eyeballs to wander. Firstly he examined his paper bindings with great care. There were two noticeable features: the first was the neatness of the coiled paper, an organised symmetry indicated someone had taken time to mummify him to some ghastly standard he couldn't yet comprehend. Secondly he discovered writing and designs, intricate borders framed a numbered list. There was only one possible conclusion he could draw. This was the work of Hypnos. 

"Hypnos, I know this is a elaborate shenanigan crafted by you. Come out and explain yourself." The irritated scolding, the anger trapped in his icy tongue and the raw nasally starkness were all evident in his words. He waited but his patience was dwindling. Slowly each grain of his patience trickled to the bottom of the hourglass until...

A smile, annoyingly effervescent and chirpy filled his vision. "I am amazed that you managed to stay awake long enough to do this. Wouldn't it be economic to spend your energy on your work?" Thanatos barked like a toy breed dog bearing fangs at a big friendly labrador. 

Hypnos slinked beside Thanatos, his bony butt just itches away from his head. Freakishly long fingers, perfect for strangulation combed through coloured strands, covering the central parting. "Well, you are always moaning at me for not taking any initiative. I thought my lists were my initiative but that still wasn't enough. Then I wondered what 'Death' knew about initiative. You just fetch people like a dog would a stick."

'The point! The point! Why did Hypnos have to ramble on and on, venturing further away from the matter at hand with lengthy excursions?' Thanatos's mind was a screaming prisoner unheard by his face. It was amazing how he remained composed despite Hypnos's annoying habits. When his job was compared to a 'dog fetching a stick' he was on the verge of errupting into a lecture.

"There is a limit to initiative and fetching. You should talk to Cerberus about it. Anyway, you are always in charge, a bit of a bossy boots. So I decided to take initiative and get something I wanted. I want to turn you into a list." Hypnos spoke about 'turning him into a list' in the same way normal people would discuss a jolly walk in a park or a craving for cake. What was being suggested was bizarre. 

"Are you going to write on me with your quill?" Thanatos's bottled temper had been cooled by confusion. Surely he must have misheard or misunderstood what had been said.

"I was thinking of trying different techniques: saliva, lipstick, wax, cum and anything I haven't thought of yet." Once again Hypnos tweeted in merriment his most abnormal ideas. "Let us start with cum." 

Hypnos shed clothes as liberally as trees did autumnal leaf. Every item slipped off his lanky frame and over his loose limbs with ease. 

"You are going to get off whilst I watch! At least let me help you produce writing fluid." Than was stern as he demanded some control over the situation. Mentally he loathed being vulnerable, exposed, yet there was a damp patch developing in his groin. The arousal secretion soon disintegrated a patch of the paper where the head of his cock peeked out. ,

"Bad Than!" Hypnos flicked his wrist and slapped him with the back of his hand. The response was an inhuman snarl, similar to cats claiming their territory. Hypnos failed to be intimidated by the strange sounds produced. He simply continued to prep his brother ready to be written upon. Despite the lack of visible muscle on his gangly worming frame he was surprisingly strong. He was able to move Than around as though he was luggage into a position he could attach restraints to the wrists, a precaution for when he snipped the paper wrappings. The casual air which Hypnos completed the task was frustrating. In fact his toothy grin and merry hum had become quite sinister. 

A continuous loop of a hummed song had started to grate on Than's ears. "Shut up!" His voice was raspy and breathy. The unexpected arousal evident in his voice was a weakness and it would not be tolerated. Than attempted to become ice by forcing unpleasant imagery in his mind, it failed. 

Hypnos started to snip an opening in the paper wrappings down the length of the torso. His ability to ignore his brother was unmatched. To most Death was inescapable, to him Death was a nag which required imaginary earplugs and waffling responses. 

"Keep still! I don't want to cut a nipple off!" Cutting through the wedge of paper was trickier than expected. He had to snip in slow purposeful nips, a time consuming process. Than stiffened under the cool metal, one move and he would be sliced. Every part of him was ignited by the thrill of harm; not even being hit by Zeus's bolt of lightning was as electrifying. There was a sharp hiss as the point of the scissors scratched and pricked him a few times. Other than a few more slight abrasions Than was left unharmed. 

Hypnos ' attractive qualities were unconventional. His lanky silhouette moved in awkward jolts, a goofy dance of flailing limb and wincing contortions. Length was a bodily theme; between his legs his thin cock hung. He straddled the lower half of Than's body. Spaghetti fine fingers rolled over his smooth non-existent belly, around his equally as invisible hips down to runner bean legs. His hands then entered the private region as though it was an ophidiarium. A unsightly squint and bit of tongue accompanied the sliding manhandling of masturbation. His hands were fast in their constant motion performing rope climbing up and down the shaft. There was an occasional tap of the head which felt like a candle wick, all the fires of Asphodel seemed to centre there. Wheezing and sniffling were the distorted breathing sounds made en route to the climax. Relief was a fountain of refreshing water as he poured his yohurty cum all over the broad scythe wielding chest of Than. 

Thanatos was limited to juts of protest in the restraints. Frustration flowed through him, he was being used, being treated as an object! It was maddening! Yet it sparked excitement within him, feelings he would never admit to. Oh yes Hypnos was treating him like writing material, using fingertips dipped in cum to write;

'Kink List!

Mummify   
Cum over chest  
Use cum as ink  
Decoration of borders with colourful wax and lipstick  
Kiss my signature over buttocks in ice.  
Lick a tick in completed list tasks. "

Next Hypnos prepared himself to decorate Than with his lips. It took a steady hand to apply the lipstick, velvety black borrowed from his mother. "What is the point of applying lipstick when you virtually have no lips?" Once again he was barking at Hypnos and once again his chiding was defeated by joy. "Lipsticks are magic wands, they create plump lips where there are none.Perhaps you would like some to plump up your sexy scowl?" In response Than gave him the most evil stare he could muster. 

"Awww, don't be like that. You would look pretty with a little lippy." Hypnos hummed as he leant in and kisses the tip of his nose. The decorative kisses mainly focused on the torso as he printed the silhouette of his lips in a symmetrical pattern starting at the left nipple and ending on the right. Compared to the raging frustration of cum writing, the kisses felt nice, soothing even. Than refused to smile but a little glint of happiness shone in his ember eyes. 

The foundation of the decorative border had been laid. Than was baffled when Hypnos slipped from his sight into the company of shadows. How did he manage to perform the trick seamlessly? Hypnos was a master of sleep not illusion. He knew that his lanky brother was there fumbling clumsily in the darkness. The gage of his temperament thermometer incessantly rose to full vexation the longer Hypnos took. 

"Miss me?" Suddenly Hypnos appeared in his face with a freakish grin stretching his face. Than responded with a huff. Hypnos just patted his head like a 'good dog'. In his long fingers was an object that shone in the dim light, something which tiered into a point. Drip...drip; deliberate droplets trickled from the ice, cool pools formed at designated positions. Being the God of Death meant that he could tolerate cold temperatures well. The chill of the droplets felt like wintry kisses on the skin, surprisingly pleasant. Hypnos made a border decorated with icy pools, lipstick and his affections. Now that Than had been cooled down, it was time to increase the heat again. Than's eyes focussed on the flame swaying like an erotic dancer on the wick of a candle. Precision was a necessary part of the list keeping registrar of the pool of Styx's job. The flame hovered ominously, mere air particles away from the flesh. Than gritted his teeth as he felt a grip of arousal from the fear of being burn. Movement was not an option; he willed his entire body into a sculpture. Colourful swirls and trails lightly scolded the skin, turning grey to red upon command. The cool from the icy pools helped ease the discomfort. 

When the flame was extinguished with a pinch, Than felt hot and bothered as he wormed around. Hypnos continued to treat him like an object, imagining he was just a sheet of paper caught by the breeze. The next object to catch Than's attention was the shine of a blade. Hypnos lightly tapped the side of his face with the soothe surface, humming a random song. He twisted the blade and trailed it over Than's strong cheekbones and lingered on his throat. Than could feel the blade on his skin, threatening to slice him . Every part of him froze, an attempt to transform into an ice sculptures except for his swallowing reflex. It took a headaching amount of concentration to stop it. 

It was a mystery how Hypnos managed to balance the knife in his hand without causing damage. Than's heart was trapped in a paradox, it yearned to be still whilst racing. When Hypnos engraved the thinnest slither in the side of his neck his heart nearly exploded. Every part of him tangled with pins and needles as Hypnos licked and sucked the wound with vampiric appetite. He sucked hard enough to bruise the flesh. To add colour to the grey of Than's flesh was immensely stimulating. Hypnos stroked the head of his cock as his licked the remaining leakage of the wound. 

Hypnos gripped the knife in his teeth so that his hands were free to turn Than over. The cut throbbed, feeling quadruple the size, yet the pain was welcomed, a sensation of life for the embodiment of death. Where was the blade going to tease next? A blade sandwich was created as the knife was inserted between the buttocks. Slowly...excruciatingly slowly; a seesaw motion was performed so the cold metal rubbed the skin. The knife was only removed to spank his left cheek a few times which produced a growl from the catacombs of Than's thtoat. It was time for the finale of his list, the final flourish to make it official; a signature. In swift cuts he created his initial on the buttock. For a moment he admired his handiwork, observing as the letter was obscured by bleeding. A finger became a mop as he wiped away the puddle of blood and sucked it from his finger. 

"I have always wanted part of you inside of me. Now our blood has combined I feel complete." Hypnos pinched the wound and patiently waited for the flow to cease. Than hunched up, the tension of pain causing discomfort. 

"You are abnormal!" Than huffed as he was turned over again. 

"I know. " Hypnos chuckled as he removed the restraints. "Keep your chest like that. I want to look at it again later."

Than stroked a wayward curl back into place. His brother had a habit of being scruffy. "Fine, I will keep it. You owe me!"

Hypnos grinned with mischievous glee. "Do I?" He gave Than's cock a little squeeze . "Your cock disagrees. You had better deal with yourself before collecting the dead. I don't think a raging boner would be very appropriate." With that Hypnos just seemed to disappear into the maze of chambers of the underworld. Than sincerely hoped that his brother remembered to cloth himself before taking his post. Than looked down at a heap of red clothing and shook his head, everything was going to see more of Hypnos than they expected.


End file.
